


Distractions

by dofunklethegrunkle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: College, Consensual Sex, Dorm Sex, F/M, Fingering, Massage, Smut, college ford, young ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dofunklethegrunkle/pseuds/dofunklethegrunkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve just finished a Physics test and you’re not too confident about how it went. Ford decides you need a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time. I'm very excited to be giving to you a new fic! It's technically a sequel to my first story "The Genius Next Door," but can easily act as a stand alone story, which is why I'm releasing it as a one-shot rather than a second chapter.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it!

You knock on Ford’s door and take a deep breath, hitching your bag further up on your shoulder and rubbing at a crick in your neck. You can hear the rustle of papers and shuffling of a chair being pushed out before the sound of footsteps comes close and the door opens. Ford sees that it’s you and grins. “Hey! How’d it go?” he asks immediately, stepping aside as you push past him into his room.

You drop your bag on the floor next to his bedside table and sink onto his bed, holding your face in your hands. “It was awful,” you confess miserably. “I mean… I knew some of the answers but I was guessing on so many of the questions, Ford. What if I screwed up _p_ and _m_ like I’ve been doing all week? I just… I was so nervous and I got so confused, and I kind of started to panic right in the middle of the test—”

“Hey, calm down,” Ford says quickly, effectively ceasing your rapid explanation as he shut the door and came to sit next to you. “I’m sure it wasn’t as bad as you think. You knew the material. I know you did.”

Ford had been quizzing you all week in preparation for your physics midterm, taking time out of his own busy nights to go over the flashcards you’d made together and come up with practice questions for you to answer.

You groan and rub your temples. “I really need a good grade if I have any hope of passing this class,” you tell him, though he already knows this since you’ve been saying it all week.

“Well, it’s over now, right?” Ford says encouragingly. “Stop worrying about it. It’s all going to be okay.” You feel his hands go to your shoulders and you let out a long sigh, knowing he’s right. Ford squeezes your shoulders and then pauses. “Wow, you’re tense,” he comments, shifting further onto the bed so he’s sitting behind you. He starts rubbing your shoulders.

Damn, that feels amazing. You let out a soft murmur of pleasure before saying,” I’m a stressed out college student. Being tense kind of comes with the territory.”

Ford chuckles and starts rubbing circles into the nape of your neck, working at a knot. “Still, I think this is a little excessive. You really were worried about this exam, weren’t you?”

“No kidding,” you sigh, lowering your head and reveling in the feeling of Ford’s hands, firm but gentle, pressing into your back.

Ford withdraws his hands and you mourn the absence of them before he says, “Well, it’s Friday and we’re finished with midterms. I’d say that’s reason enough to take a break from studying for an evening. I wasn’t really sure what we should do tonight, but I think now I’ve got an idea.”

“Really?” you ask, tilting your neck from side to side. Ford has loosened the muscles up enough that you hear it pop a couple times. “What?”

He grins and kisses your cheek. “I think we need to work and getting you relaxed. You’re much too tense.”

You smile and turn your head, catching his lips against yours. “Really?” you ask, pulling back. “And how are you planning on doing that?”

He lowers his head to kiss your neck. “I’m going to give you a proper rub down,” he breathes, sending shivers down your spine.

Since you two started going out Ford had gotten a lot more forward with you, often making you blush more than you made him. And he was very good at coming up with new ways to make you squirm.

As eager as you are for him to start, your stomach chooses that moment to let out a loud growl, and Ford cracks up. “Maybe we should get you some dinner before we get to tonight’s activities, though, huh?” he asks fondly, starting to get up off the bed. “Let’s go to the dining hall.”

You sigh and agree. You figure tonight is not the night for distractions – you’ll be wanting to focus entirely on Ford. Filling up your stomach so you aren’t thinking about how hungry you are later is probably the best idea.

 

You and Ford make dinner a short affair, both of you eager to head back to his room. Within an hour the two of you are walking back down the hall, and while Ford seems perfectly calm you are turning into a ball of nervous anticipation. When you get to his door, Ford stops. “Hey,” he says suddenly, turning to look at you.

“Um, yes?” you ask, a little taken aback. You wonder if he’s changed his mind. God, that would be disappointing.

But he hasn’t. “No thinking about school tonight, okay?” he requests. “The point of all this is to get you to relax.”

The corners of your lips twitch up. Damn if you don’t think you’re falling in love with this boy. “Okay,” you agree, nodding your head once. “I promise.”

“Good,” he smiles, leaning down to grant a quick kiss to your forehead. “You ready?”

“Oh, I’m ready,” you say quickly, and Ford unlocks his door and opens it.

He lets you go in first and he shuts the door, and you’ve barely kicked off your shoes before he’s right _there_ , chest pressing against yours, kissing you deeply. His tongue probes your lips apart and meets yours, his mouth moving against your own with gentle fervency. You feel his hands sliding down your sides, tickling you just a bit, and he starts to tug off your shirt, breaking away to pull it off over your head. He tosses it aside and you move to kiss him again, but he steps away and points at the bed. “You lay down there,” he instructs in a voice that tells you he won’t be letting you argue. “On your stomach.”

So you follow his orders, climbing onto his bed and getting on your stomach, resting your head on your arms. You shiver as Ford climbs onto the bed, straddling you so he’s positioned just over the backs of your thighs. He fingers the clasp of your bra. “This will have to go,” he says nonchalantly, giving you no opportunity to say anything against it before he’s undone it, letting it fall open so your back is completely exposed to him.

He places his hands on your shoulder blades, his thumbs gently digging into the notches between them and your spine. As he starts working knots out of the muscles, your entire body seems to melt. You can’t remember the last time so much tension was worked out of your muscles, let alone by another person. “Does this feel good?” Ford asks, leaning over you so his voice is close to your ear.

“Don’t ever stop,” you mumble, grinning into your arms. That low voice in your ear really turned you on. If this is going where you think it’s going, he’ll know soon enough how much he’s affecting you.

He keeps going, rolling his knuckles down your spine, locating a few more knots and working at them. You can’t suppress a little whine of pleasure. This feels incredible. His hands are soft, firmly kneading the flesh of your back, going lower and lower until his palms are brushing against the waistband of your jeans. “Can I take these off?” he asks, this time giving you the choice. You know if you say no then this massage and your little slice of bliss end all at once. And you’re in no mood for this to end. You roll over, pulling your bra off your arms in the process and shoving it off the bed so it falls on the floor. Ford leans down and kisses you, mouth fervently moving against yours as his hands work at your button and zipper, undoing them and starting to slide your jeans down. You lift your hips up to help him and he breaks off the kiss, sitting back up so he can pull them off of you completely before fingering the waistband of your panties. “These too?” he asks.

You’re a little hesitant now. Sure, you’ve been naked in front of him before, but he’s always been naked – or heading that way very shortly – along with you. Having him fully clothed while you’re completely exposed will be entirely new.

Still, you know he’ll be the perfect gentleman, He’s never done anything you didn’t want him to do, and he won’t now. “Okay,” you agree softly, and Ford hesitates himself.

“You sure?” he asks, making sure he has your consent. That more than anything alleviates any lingering fears you may have.

“It’s fine,” you encourage him, lifting your hips again. Having no concerns about whether or not you’re comfortable with it now, Ford slides them down your legs and completely off of you, and you can hardly believe it when he seems to completely ignore your nudity as he starts nudging your hip, urging you to turn over so you’re on your stomach again.

You do, and his hands find the small of your back, splaying wide before his fingers press into your skin. He moves down until his hands are on your buttocks, giving them a few squeezes and making you shudder. Damn, that’s a turn on. You love it when he grabs your ass when the two of you are fucking – this is just as, if not more, enjoyable.

It’s over too soon. You know that the relaxation part of this massage has ended – this is purely meant to be erotic now, and you’re loving every minute of it. His hands travel downwards to the back of your thighs and then your calves, all six fingers tracing lines in your skin before he grabs your legs and massages down them to your ankles, and then has you turn over.

His fingers trace your collarbone and travel in a path down between your breasts and then over your stomach, all the way to your bellybutton. You’re doing all you can not to start shaking with excitement. It’s been a while since you’ve slept together. The two of you were both worried about midterms and spent your nights studying rather than fooling around.

He lifts his hands and proceeds to cup your breasts, fingers running tantalizingly over your nipples to get them stiff and erect before he pinches them between his fingers, smiling at the whimper his actions elicit. “You like this part?” he whispers, and you respond with another whimper, biting back a full on moan. Your room is next door so you know it’s empty, but there’s no telling if the room on the other side of his dorm is occupied, and you’re not keen to have someone hear you and your boyfriend having sex.

You feel Ford’s body lower and you know what’s coming, but you still gasp when his mouth meets your breast, his tongue circling your nipple and teeth raking across your soft flesh while his hand manipulates your other breast. You let out a long whine, arching your back into him. “Ford,” you manage to squeak, your shoulders digging into his mattress.

He pulls away and you sink back onto the bed, letting out a few short breaths. He’s not going to give you a break, though. His hands are already traveling down your sides again, and he keeps going until he’s at your knees, fingers tracing inwards and gently prying your legs apart. You spread them willingly.

Fords hands grab the flesh of your inner thighs, massaging them further and further up until he reaches the center of your arousal, and the sound you make when he runs his finger between your folds is somewhere between a whine and a whimper. Ford groans, the first sign that this is affecting him too. “Fuck, you’re so wet,” he says, one of his fingers curling upward to probe your clit. You jolt and involuntarily your hips fly up into his touch.

Ford takes the hint, rubbing and circling it until you’re writhing with pleasure, barely holding on. You’re making all kinds of whimpering noises and breathing heavily, trying to suppress your moans. You can feel sweat beading on the backs of your knees and your thighs are starting to quiver. You’re so close to coming it’s torturous.

Ford seals the deal when, quite unexpectedly, he thrusts one finger into you, expertly curling it up to rub your G-spot. You can’t hold back the moan this time. Fuck, this is amazing. You can see stars. You can practically feel them, exploding all over your body in wonderful pinpricks of pleasure, and when they fade Ford has retreated, leaving you a few moments to recover from your orgasm as he rids himself of his clothes and puts on a condom as quickly as he can. You’re not sure how long he’s been hard, but you definitely don’t need to give him any more attention. He’s more than ready.

You keep your legs open for him as he climbs back onto the bed, positioning himself over you. He doesn’t take long to position himself before he thrusts hard, entering you in one swift motion. He lets out a long groan. “Jesus,” he breathes.

You shut your eyes and wrap your arms around his shoulders, fingers digging into his skin when he begins to move, slowly pulling out and in at first but getting faster and more urgent with every thrust. His breathing is ragged and his eyes are half closed, and you tilt your face up and kiss him sloppily. There is no possibility for precision. Your bodies are rocking back and forth together too quickly for that.

And then it stops and Ford’s body shudders hard before he collapses on top of you like he just ran a marathon, the two of you breathing heavily. You were close to coming again, but didn’t quite make it there, which disappoints you just a bit. As hard as the two of you have tried, you haven’t been able to reach orgasm at the same time yet.

Ford pulls out of you but doesn’t roll over to your side, which he usually does. He kisses your neck and his hand slides down between your legs again, fingering your clit and making you whimper again as he coaxes you to another orgasm. You go without a fight, quickly letting yourself go. The stars return, bursting all over. This one is more powerful. It takes more time to come off of it. When you do, Ford is rolling off of you, kissing your cheek. “Feel any better?” he whispers.

“I feel fantastic,” you reply breathily, turning your face so you can see him better and smiling. “How about you?”

“I’m feeling pretty terrific,” he grins, briefly pressing his lips to yours. “You’re amazing, you know that?” he asks.

“If you say so.”

He chuckles. “Still worried about that physics test?”

You stare at him. You hadn’t thought about it once since you stepped into his room again. “I had a physics test today?” you ask jokingly.

He laughs and wraps his arms around you, burying his face in the crook between your neck and shoulder. “That’s my girl.”


End file.
